Wise Princess Zelda
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: A lesson learned


**Disclaimer: I don't own any character except Pat, Pete, and Phoebe**

**Wise Princess Zelda**

Pat looked out the car window. "I see it!" Pete could see Hyrule castle at the end of the road. Link and Pat waved to the people in the Castle Town Market. "I can hardly wait to get there," said Pat's older sister, Phoebe, "Fresh air, long naps, and all Zelda's cook's great food… what a vacation!"

Zelda was waiting at the gate. She kissed Link on the cheek, shook Pat's hand, and rubbed Pete's head. "Let's go inside," Zelda suggested, "You haven't eaten dinner yet, right?" "No," Pat answered for everyone. While they ate Zelda told them what happened after Link saved Hyrule.

"My maid's said that they weren't gonna work anymore," Zelda frowned, "I have no one to work around the castle anymore." Pat whispered something to Link, who smiled and nodded. "Hey," Link said, "Don't worry, Zelda…"

"We can help!" Pete offered. Pat nodded in agreement. Phoebe didn't say a word; farm work wasn't on her list for a perfect vacation.

_The next morning_

Pat, Pete, and Link got ready to help Zelda around the castle. "I think the car could use a fresh coat of paint," Zelda said. Link could tell Zelda was struggling to tell them what to do, but if painting the car would make her happy, he wouldn't argue with her.

Phoebe came down stairs. "Sorry, your highness," Phoebe said, sighing, "my back hurts too bad to work today." "Oh.." Zelda thought out loud, helping Phoebe into the yard, "You just rest under this tree, and I'll bring you a lemonade."

All day long, Phoebe rested. She was having a good time. When the dinner bell rang Phoebe jumped and ran to the table. "Wow, Phoebe," Pat said, "Your back must be better." "Yeah," Link agreed. "You got to the table before any of us," Pete stated, feeling a bit suspicious.

Princess Zelda smiled. "And I couldn't be happier. There's more work to do tomorrow. The horse's stable needs cleaning."

_The next morning_

When Phoebe came downstairs, Pat, Link, and Pete had eaten breakfast and were ready to work on the horse's stable. "Man," Phoebe groaned, "My stomach hurts. I can't work today either." The funny thing is Phoebe DIDN'T feel well enough to work, but her stomach was well enough to eat a big breakfast.

Zelda sighed, but still helped Phoebe into her bed. Alone in her room, Phoebe said to herself, "Aaah! What a perfect way to spend the day." Pat, Link, and Pete worked hard all day. Pat swept the barn floor. Link brought fresh hay to the horse. Pete cleaned the windows.

In the evening they went up to Phoebe's room. "The work is all done, Phoebe," said Pat, "We worked together. It was fun." "That's great!" cried Phoebe, "I feel much better now! In fact, I'm so hungry I could eat everyone's supper!"

After supper, Link taught Pat and Pete how to ride the horse. "Gee, that looks like fun. I think I'll try it," Phoebe said. "I'm glad you're feeling better now, Phoebe. Tomorrow you could help Pat and the boys stack all that firewood," smiled the princess.

Phoebe looked where the wood was. It was as high as the horse's stable.

_The next morning_

There was something else wrong with Phoebe. "Sorry, your highness," she groaned, "my arm hurts. I think I fell out of bed. I guess I won't be able to help stack that wood." "Then what are you planning to do today?" asked the princess. "I'll just watch the other 3," Phoebe answered, "I'll supervise them…"

And that's just what Phoebe did. All morning long Phoebe sat and watched. She drank ice-cold drinks and supervised the others. Pat, Link, and Pete worked and worked. In about 3 hours, the wood was in one neat pile. That afternoon, Pat and the boys decided to go fishing.

"Pat, Pete," Link whispered, "Look at your sister. Her arm must be feeling better." Sure enough, when Phoebe saw the fishing poles, she wanted to come with. "I think my arm is better now, guys," Phoebe said, "but you three better carry everything. I don't want to hurt my arm again."

Princess Zelda watched Phoebe go off with Pat and the boys.

_The next day_

Link pointed out that the apples were ready to be picked from the tree. "Pat, Link, Pete," Zelda called after them, "you can eat as many apples as you want." "Thanks!" Pat and the boys cried. "Race ya," they said to each other, running to the apple tree.

Zelda looked at Phoebe. "My arm still hurts," Phoebe wined, "I'll just supervise them today." Pat Link and Pete loved to pick apples. Every hour they would stop to munch on an apple or two-or three. And Phoebe slept while the other three worked.

Then Zelda brought a big tray of cookies to her friends. Zelda put a cookie in Phoebe's good hand. "Pete?" Zelda asked him, "can you throw an apple to your older sister?" Pete did as he was told, and without thinking, Phoebe caught the apple with her sore arm.

Zelda smiled. "I'm glad your arm is better, Phoebe," Zelda said. When Pat and the boys were done, Zelda led them to the garden. She put the empty cookie tray on the grass. "It's time for some fun," Zelda said, "who wants to slide down the hill first?"

"Me!" Phoebe shouted. Before anyone else could move, Phoebe jumped onto the tray. She slid down the hill. For at least an hour they took turns sliding down the hill. Phoebe took more turns than anyone. At last Zelda said it was time to go inside and rest.

"I have 2 more jobs tomorrow," said the princess, "the corn and pumpkins need to be picked." "More work?" Phoebe asked. She grabbed the tray from Zelda. "I'm going for one last ride," Phoebe shouted. Then she slid down the hill very fast.

Phoebe slid faster and faster. "Watch out, Phoebe!" Pat Shouted. "Oh Phoebe," cried Zelda. Just as she was about to hit a tree, Phoebe jumped off the tray. She rolled over and over on the grass. The princess, Pat, and the boys ran down the hill.

"Ouch! My head!" moaned Phoebe. Zelda looked for a bump. "I can't seem to find anything wrong," Zelda said. "Well my head hurts," said Phoebe with a whine, 'I'd better go straight to bed." "Poor Phoebe," said Link, "I hope she's alright." "Phoebe's just fine," Pat stated, "It's the thought of working that makes her sick!"

_The next morning_

Phoebe walked around with an ice bag on her head. "Too bad Phoebe has a headache," Pete said, "This cornfield is a great place for hid-and-seek!" Pumpkin picking was fun, too. When all the pumpkins were picked, Link put Phoebe's bow on a pumpkin.

Everyone laughed-except Phoebe.

_That evening_

Zelda told her friends that all the work was done. "No one works tomorrow except me," said the princess, "I'm going to make a dinner of all the things you like best. That's my way of thanking you." "Hurray!" shouted Pat and the boys.

Phoebe pushed the ice bag off her head. "My head feels better every minute," she said, "by tomorrow I should be just fine." "That's good Phoebe," said Zelda, "I wouldn't want you to miss our dinner."

_The next day_

_Zelda was busy in the kitchen. Pat Link and Pete kept busy too. They brushed and combed Midnight, Zelda's horse. Soon Midnight looked good enough to lead a parade. Phoebe was busy trying to find out what Zelda was cooking._

"_Run along, Phoebe. Don't be nosy! I want this to be a surprise," said the princess. At last the dinner bell rang. Pat and the boys raced to the table, but Phoebe got there first. Zelda put a big covered plate in front of Pat, than did the same to the boys._

_One by one, Pat, Link, and Pete took off their plate covers. "It's corn on the cob!" Link shouted. "A whole apple pie!" said Pat. "Pumpkin pie! My favorite!" cheered Pete, "With ice-cream? Yummy!" At last Zelda set down the biggest plate of all in front of Phoebe._

_Phoebe grabbed the cover from the plate. "But… but-" Phoebe sputtered. "It's medicine," said Link, "It's for headaches, stomachaches, and sore muscles!" Pat and the boys couldn't stop laughing. "I hope you're happy, Phoebe," said Zelda, "I wanted each of you to have what you worked for."_

_Then the princess laughed, too. And Phoebe couldn't think of a thing to say._


End file.
